Touching a Soul
by animeangelspet
Summary: Naruto is an angel his job his to help a troubled soul. SasuNaru
1. Meeting Sasuke

_**Prologue: **_

_The blonde fell to the ground in a huge heap. He groaned and shakily got to his feet, revealing a pair of pure-white wings that glittered when the rising sun hit them. Blue eyes widened in confusion as he looked around the forest in which he had landed in. _

_"W-what the hell happened? First I'm falling then I'm taking a nose-dive through into trees! And what did Kyuubi mean by me having to help someones soul?" The angel growled as his wings fidgited, making the feathers ruffle around. Naruto sighed in defeat before walking to his faverite spot. The cemetary. His bare feet barely made a sound on the rocky trail as he passed many graves until stopping when he heard a sobbing noise. Curiousity getting the better of him, the blonde haired angel followed the sound until he spotted a raven haired boy curled up on two graves crying loudly._

_"Distress, pain, anger and hate. Now I know what the Kyuubi wants" Naruto thought before vanishing with the wind._

**Chapter one**

**Meeting Sasuke**

Sasuke threw his suitcases on his bed as hard as he could. Pissed wasn't a strong enough word to describe how angery he was.

"I can't believe that I'm going to have a _**roommate**_. Actually, I can't believe I was sent to this boarding school" Sasuke growled savagly as he glared at the other bed across the room and closest to the window.On the bed was two big neon orange bags that looked out of place on the white sheets. Sasuke tore open a suitecase and grabbed his clothes before putting them neatly into one of the two closets. He heard the door open and he spun around to meet his roommate. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second as his eyes met a blonde haired boy with crystal blue eyes that seemed to look into the boys soul. The boy was wearing a orange suite that made him clash with the whole room. The blonde grinned and rubbed the back of his head making Sasuke notice 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks. This got Sasuke into a awkward position for two reasons.

One, he was gay.

Two, he thought his roommate was _hot. _Sasuke mentally groaned and cursed the evil fate that watched over him.

"Uh hey! Guess you're my new roommate. I'm Naruto"

"Sasuke" The black haired boy answered as coldly as he could, not wanting to get close to the blonde. He turned around and finish unpacking. Naruto studied him through the corner of his eye as he also finished unpacking. After a few minutes of unpacking and stuffing stuff in his closet, Naruto studied the room more. It was if there was a giant mirror in the room both halves looking alike. On both sides of the room there were wooden desks with shelves and a laptop, closets and the beds that were nearly higher than Naruto himself. The only thing seperating Sasuke and his sides was the window beside Naruto's bed that showed a pretty cool view of the campus, them being on fourth floor. There were three buildings that made up the boarding school. One was for the boys rooms, one for the girls rooms and the last one was for classes. What made Naruto happy was it was near a forest just outside the city. He made mental note to go there after walking around the city when he had the chance.

_"Besides the window this room is pretty boring" _Naruto thought dully as he sat on his bed and looked out the window. It was a perfect day, the sun beating down and the wind softly blowing the clouds away. _"This is the perfect weather to go flying"_ Naruto was dragged back to Earth when a boy walked in. He was wearing a big grey hoodie with a fur rimmed hood with matching pants and had two red fangs tattoed on his cheeks.

"Sup everyone, I'm Kiba, your dorm room neighbor" Naruto instantly liked Kiba so he grinned.

"I'm Naruto!"

"Cool, want to hang out for lunch?"

"Sure, wanna come?" Naruto asked turning to Sasuke who was ignoring what was happening. Sasuke turned and seemed to debate before shaking his head and going back to what he was doing.

_Great, he's anti-social. That is __**not **__good"_

"Okay, your loss" Naruto said with a shrug before jumping off the bed and leaving the room with Kiba. Sasuke watched them leave the room before slowly and dejectedly climbing onto his bed to take a nap.

Kiba dragged Naruto to the cafeteria that was located in the classes building before stopping to look for his friends that he wanted Naruto to meet. Naruto looked around the cafeteria, amazed at how much it resembled a regular high school cafeteria with its round tables with high chairs surrounding them and the long counter full of food. Behind the counter were people busy serving the food and replacing the missing food from the door behind them that lead to the kitchen. Overall the whole Cafeteria was packed with different kinds of people. Kiba suddenly spotted a group of people across the room and he dragged Naruto over.

"There you guys are! This is Naruto. Naruto, this is Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and Shino"

"Hey"

"Troublesome"

"Yosh another youthfull spirit"

"Hello" Choji was a roundish person that was eating his way through bags full of chips. Shikamaru was a very lazy looking guy with a ponytail, Lee was dressed in green spandex and Shino wore sunglasses and big hoodie that covered most of his face.

"Hey" Naruto said happily as he and Kiba sat down. He was glad that he made a few friends on his first day of boarding school. After everyone had a few burgers they decided to walk around the campus, talking about what kind of teachers they might have.

"I'm telling you, we'll get a teacher who's going to be a freaky munchkin!"

"No, it's going to be a person who escaped from a mental institute"

"We'll get a teacher who will teach us the beauty of the world and get us in touch with our spirits!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lee, where did you come up with that?"

"My spirit!" Silence followed as they walked up the corridors until Naruto noticed a door with a number on it.

"Hey, what's that door for?"

"Oh that? That leads to the roof but it's locked" Naruto nodded before the resumed walking again.

After a while, Naruto looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:00.

"Ah, crap, I got to get going" The boys nodded and continued walking as Naruto rushed off towards his dorm room. It was getting late and he did need to do some stuff but fist he had something important first. Naruto stopped at the door he had seen earlier and saw that it was indeed locked. Naruto looked around to make sure that the hallways were empty before placing his hand on the doorknob. Naruto closed his eyes in consentration and his hand began to glow white and there was a click. The glow quickly disappeared and Naruto opened his eyes before opening the door revealing a staircase leading up. Naruto stepped onto the first step and closed the door and made sure it was locked before climbing the rest of the stairs. He kept on walking tiredlessly until he reached another door exactly as the one he entered from. Naruto opened the door which surprisingly wasn't locked. Naruto stepped out of the stairwell and onto the roof. He unzipped his jumper shirt and slid it off before taking off his back tee-shirt. His wings spreaded out and he sighed happily as the breeze ruffled his wings and hair.

_"This feels so good. That jumper is __**hot**__" _Naruto thought before sighing heavily. He needed to do this now. He bit his thumb and let a drop of blood hit the ground.

**"Kyuubi summoning"** Naruto chanted and the drop of blood expanded and took form of a fox. It looked like a regular fox despite of it's blood colored fur except that it had nine tails which swayed in the wind.

"Kyuubi, I don't know what to do"

_**And here I thought you did. There is a boy who obviously needs your help and you need to find out his problem and help him heal. Simple.**_ The fox spoke in a deep growling voice. Naruto frowned slightly.

"But I'm not a guardian angel and well, I'M NOT HUMAN!!" The fox stared at Naruto before laughing.

_**Look, do you want to help him or not?**_

"Well, yeah"

_**Good, then what you need to do is give up most of your angelic powers and store it in a fox jewel, which will basiclly turn you into a boy.**_

"What! Then I'll be powerless for my real job!"

_**No, you won't. You will still be able to use some of your powers and still have use of your wings which will be pinned to your back until they are needed. You will be able to summon the rest of your powers when you really need them and you will still be able to contact me.**_

"This sounds like a bad idea"

_**Look, you can back out if you want and leave a boy only you can help all alone to **__**die**__** and you know what? It will be **__**all**__** your fault.**_ The fox snarled angerily.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it" The angel said in defeat. He couldn't leave a helpless soul alone and Kyuubi knew that damn well.

_**Good.**_ Naruto sighed as the blood lost it's shape and turned back into a single drop. Beside it was a small crystal in the shape of a nine tailed fox. When the light hit it right it turned into a orangey-red color. As soon as Naruto touched the fox he felt like his very soul was leaving him through his fingertips. Then there was a searing pain on his back leaving him breathless. Naruto waited until the burning sensation completely stopped before looking at his bare back. His wings had disappeared but was replaced with something that looked like wings that were tattoed. The wings were exaclty like Naruto's other wings, they started at the same place but they were tattoed all the way to his hips.

_"Well, at least it will be easier to hide them"_ Naruto thought as he put on his black tee-shirt and tied his orange sweater around his waist. _"It's comfy and all but it is seriously hot!"_ Naruto pocketed the jewel and walked back to his dormroom. It was late and for the first time in a long time, Naruto was tired and exhausted. Naruto opened his door and heard a slight whimpering. Naruto quickly turned on the light so he could see. He saw Sasuke curled up in a ball, whimpering and shaking. Naruto saw tears running down his face. Naruto's eyes softened a great deal and he placed the fox jewel on his desk before he walked to Sasuke. Naruto lightly placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead and closed his eyes as he felt a vision coming.

_As soon as nine year old Sasuke stepped into the house he knew something was wrong. There was a cold and dreadful atmosphere that made him want to run as fast as he could but he didn't. He wanted to find his mommy and Daddy and make sure they were okay then run. He ran to his parents room and flung the door open. He screamed at what met his eyes. In the middle of the room was his mother and father dead, and covered in blood. Sasuke's body froze as the smell of blood intoxicated him. He heard a noise behind him, snapping him out of his frozen state and he quickly spun around. Itachi stared down at him making Sasuke's eyes look away. They instead fell on the knife that Itachi was holding. His heart skipped a beat as he saw blood dripping off it. _

_"You see little brother, how weak our parents were. You are just as weak. If you ever want revenge you need to grow up in hatred and loneliness, never depending on human contact if you ever wish to kill me" Sasuke's mind spun to his parent's dead faces, to the murderous intent in his brothers eyes to the blood dripping of the knife. Sasuke did the one thing he can do, he fainted._

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he fell to his knees. He held his head tightly as the afterglow of the vision pounded in his head. Naruto lay there for a while as he gathered his bearings. He shakily got to his feet and looked at the boy. Sasuke had stopped shaking, signalling that the dream had ended.

"But it wasn't a dream was it? It was a memory. Sasuke, I promise to do everything I can to help you" Naruto slowly leaned over and lightly kissed Sasuke on the forehead. Sasuke slowly stopped crying and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Naruto moved away and moved some of the black hair away from Sasuke's face. Naruto stayed for a few more minutes before going to his own bed. He lay down and stared out the window and at the shining full moon. Sasuke's memory kept replaying until he drifted into a light sleep.


	2. Finding Out the Truth

**Chapter 2**

**Finding out the Truth**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and squinted as the bright sunlight hit them. It wasn't long until they got used to it and they drifted to across the room where is roommate was looking in the closet. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that the blonde didn't have a shirt on. He also saw that two wings tattoed on his back on his back that actually seemed to glitter in the sun light. Sasuke caught himself staring and he closed his eyes before sitting up and stretching. Naruto turned around when he heard a shifting noise and saw Sasuke getting out of bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No"

"Hey! Wanna eat breakfast together?"

_I really shouldn't, but... damn! It's too early for this. _"Fine" Naruto grinned happily before continuing his search for a shirt. After a while he just gave up and just wore his black tee-shirt that he wore yesterday.

"Well, let's go" Naruto said with a final yawn and stretch.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as they left the room. They walked in a awkward silence making Naruto more than a bit nervous.

"So...what's your first class?"

"Chemistry"

"Me too! Cool!" More silence. Nevousness started to become annoyance.

_Okay, enough is enough. _"Why are you so anti-social?" Naruto blurted out making Sasuke look at him weirdly. _Okay, might not have been a great idea._

"And why do you care?"

"Because I want to be friends!"

"Who says I want to be friends with you?"

"Because we're roommates!"

"Means nothing"

"Come on! Let's be friends!"

"Will it shut you up?"

"Yep!" Sasuke sighed in complete defeat.

"Fine"

"Yay!" Naruto cheered, happy for the breakthrough. He was also thankful that they had finally reached the cafeteria for he was starving. The aroma of coffee and freshly made bread filled the air making Naruto nearly drool.

"Thank Kyuubi! We're finally here!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand which was surprisingly cold and dragged him to the line-up.

"Kyuubi? Who's that?" Naruto froze and his eyes widened for a second.

"A...God that my family believes in" Naruto said quickly, cursing himself for the slip up. He could tell that Sasuke didn't believe him but thankfully didn't say anything more. Naruto picked up a coffee sponge cake and a small cup of chocolate milk while Sasuke just got a cup of coffee. They got a table near the exit and sat down to enjoy their breakfast. Naruto cautiously took a bite of his bread to find that it was dry and nearly tastless. Naruto made a face and forced himself to swallow it before placing the rest of it on his plate. He eyed the chocolate milk suspiciously hoping that it didn't taste anything like the cake. Sasuke just watched in amusement, occasionally sipping his coffee. It was pretty bitter but he only drank it for the caffiene. Naruto finally decided to try his drink and yelped in pain as he realized that it was too hot.

"That's it, I hate breakfasts!" Naruto said with a pout and crossed arms. Sasuke smirked making Naruto pout even more before checking his watch.

"We really should get going for class" Naruto nodded and glared at his breakfast before they walked to their class. Naruto felt a twinge of pain in his stomach but he just blamed it on the bread.

_**BSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBS**_

_**BFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFF**_

Naruto flopped down on his bed totally exhausted. His teachers were crazy!! If he weren't an angel he would probably be killing them right now. He first had Anko in science class who looked normal but somehow managed to make a huge fire in five minutes!! After he had Jiraiya for Art who was a huge pervert and wouldn't stop talking about the wonderful beauty of the human body which freaked out nearly the _whole_ class. Then he had Gai for P.E. who kept talking about spiritual youth and Naruto could've sworn he saw a waterfall behind him which really, really freaked him out. Finally he had Kakashi for English who didn't even show up till there was only five minutes in the class.

_THIS SCHOOL IS __**CRAZY**_Naruto screamed mentaly in his head. If tommorow's batch of teachers were this crazy, he was going to break down and cry. Naruto looked out the window and sighed. It was already nightful and the moon was out and the stars stood out clearly. Night time was Naruto's faverite time to fly, with the stars lighting his way and the cool breeze to cool him down if he got hot.

_You know what? I think I should go out flying. I deserve it and why let a beautiful night go to waste? _Naruto decided as he jumped off the bed. Naruto padded out of the room, his shoes making a padding noise on the slippery tile floor. He really didn't like shoes but it probably would strike people wierd if he went down the dirty hallways without them so he beared them. He quickly reached the ceiling door and put his hand on the doorknob. He became suspicious when he realized that it was unlocked. He quickly opened it and went up the stairway after locking the door himself. He didn't want anyone to come up and see him. He went through the second door and stepped out of the stairwell. Naruto did a quick look around but didn't see anyone. He was going to check the shadows but thought against it. Why would anyone hide in the shadows? Naruto walked up to the very edge of the roof and looked around. The city was full of bright lights so he would have to be carefull since it wasn't that late at night. Naruto looked farther and saw the forest that he was going to. He could see the trees lightly swaying in the wind despite the distance. Naruto slowly took off his shirt and looked at his back. He closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could. Normally he wouldn't have to concentrate so hard but since most of his powers were in the fox jewel he had to try a lot harder. He felt warmth and a bit of discomfort on his back as his wings slowly came out until they were fully spread out. He suddenly heard a gasp and he spun around. His eyes met black ones.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

Sasuke looked out from the roof thinking about how fortunate he was that he saw the janitor coming down. He had waited until the janitor was gone and easily picklocked it. It didn't take much for the door to open.

_This is a perfect place to just chill out from everyone, especially my roommate. He means well but I'm just not used to having friends and I shouldn't have them if I want to be strong enough to kill my brother. _ Sasuke gasped as he heard the door open and he quickly hid in the shadows thinking it was the janitor again. He was surprised to see Naruto walk onto the roof instead.

_What the hell is he doing here?_ Sasuke thought suspiciously with a bit of annoyance. He watched as Naruto walked up to the edge and looked out to the city._ Oh no, he isn't going to do suicide is he? What if he does? How do I save him in time?_ Sasuke unconsiously walked out of the shadows and watched in confusion as he saw Naruto take off his shirt and look at his wings. He closed his eyes and looked like he was concentrating. Sasuke's mouth dropped open as he saw the wings glow slightly and begin to come out of his back. It first started with the tips then more and more until the wings were fully out. Sasuke gasped before he could stop himself and his heart began to beat faster as Naruto spun around and their eyes met.

_Normal P.O.V._

"Naruto?" Sasuke said timidly and he walked towards Naruto. Naruto, completely forgetting that he was on the edge of the roof, took a step back and found himself falling. He was stunned and couldn't do anything at first and he couldn't fly because his wings were facing the ground.

"Naruto!" He heard Sasuke shout, snapping Naruto out of his stunned state. It took all of Naruto's energy to turn himself around and spread his wings. That managed to slow him down but the force of the wind made his wings snap back, making him fall to his feet akwardly and fall. Naruto howled in pain as he heard a crack and unbearable pain began to spread from his ankle. Him being an angel, he wasn't used to pain so the amount of pain was new to him. He knew he had to get away because he was sure that Sasuke was going to come down. A memory of what Kyuubi had said when he had first became a angel ran through his head.

_Flashback_

_**Naruto, as in angel, there is something you must never forget.**_

"What's that?"

_**Never let a human see you in your true form or with your wings out.**_

"Why's that?"

_**Because they don't understand. They'll try to experiment on you or even try to kill you.**_

"Why's that?"

_**Simply because they get scared when they don't understand something.**_

"Are they all like that?"

_**Most of them.**_

_End flashback_

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

Sasuke watched as Naruto fell and didn't do anything. He knew he had to do something, he had to try to save the blonde! Sasuke did the only thing he could do and yelled Naruto's name. He sighed in relief as Naruto turned around and opened his wings to lessen the fall. Sasuke ran off the roof and dashed down the stairs when he heard Naruto roar out in pain. He didn't know why he was going to such extremes to see if the angel was alright but he was determind to make sure. He ran out the door and turned around the corner to see Naruto whimpering slightly and holding his ankle. Naruto's head snapped to his direction and glared at Sasuke.

"I'm not going to be a freakin labrat!"

_Labrat? What the hell does that mean? _Sasuke thought as he slowly walked closer to Naruto who tried to crawl back but only ended up against the buildings wall. Naruto moved his wings and surrounded himself so Sasuke couldn't move any closer.

"Dobe! You have a fuckin broken ankle so let me see it! I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're thinking!" Sasuke heard himself yell.When Naruto didn't do anything he sighed. "Look Naruto, you have two choices. One you let me snap it back in place if it is broken or go to the hospital" Naruto yelped and shook.

"B-but I can't go to the hospital. Hospitals scare me" Naruto whimpered, sounding a little childish.

"Then let me help you" He watched as Naruto seemed to think about it before slowly withdrawing his wings slightly and let out a quiet sigh so Naruto didn't hear. He watched the wings cautiously, he knew one wrong move and they will hurt him. He turned his gaze to Naruto's ankle and got worried when he saw that Naruto actually did break it.

"Naruto, I'm going to have to snap it back in place and it will hurt okay?" Naruto nodded slowly and his wings twitched violently as Sasuke placed his hands on the ankle and with one movement snapped it back in place. He heard Naruto cry out in pain and saw tears come out of his eyes. He also saw Naruto's wings arch and go rigid. Sasuke watched Naruto worriedly until the blonde relaxed, slowly getting over the pain.

"Are you okay?" Naruto nodded and moved his ankle from Sasuke's hands.

"T-thanks" Sasuke nodded and watched as Naruto closed his eyes and made his wings go back to his back. Sasuke had thousands of questions going through his head it hurt but he knew right now wasn't the time. He saw Naruto try to get on his feet and winced when Naruto fell. Sasuke made a quick decision and picked Naruto up bridal style before Naruto could protest. He was surprised when he saw that Naruto was actually pretty light for his size.

"Sasuke put me down!"

"Shut up" Sasuke snapped a bit harshly making the blonde shut up. Sasuke didn't want to be mean but it was becoming freezing cold and the blonde would take to long to get to their room. Sasuke slowly made his way through the building and made sure not to make any noise.

"Thanks Sasuke" Naruto whispered, a slight blush on his cheeks. Sasuke only nodded and smirked slightly when he saw the blush. A few minutes later he felt Naruto snuggle deeper into his arms and looked down to see the little angel had fallen asleep. Sasuke watched him sleep as he continued to walk, amazed at how innocent he looked from just a few minutes ago. It take much longer until Sasuke reached their dormroom. Sasuke pushed the door room open and walked to Naruto's bed. He gently placed Naruto on the bed and tucked him in with the blankets. Naruto stirred a bit but quickly went back to a deep sleep. Sasuke closed their door before going to his own bed and laying down. He listened to Naruto's breathing until he drifted off to sleep.

_**BSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBS**_

_**BFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFF**_

_**Hey everybody! Thanks for reading this far into the story and I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'm sorry that I didn't put much of the classes in but they aren't that important in the story. The next chapter will hopefully be more exciting for you so keep on reading! **_


	3. Angels

**Chapter 3**

**Angels**

Sasuke slowly looked up and looked around. He looked over to Naruto's bed and was a little disappointed to see that the blonde wasn't there but was also a little happy because that meant that his ankle was better.

_He probably went out for a walk. Or a fly._ thought Sasuke as he stripped his bed and dumped it into the hamper. He looked over at Naruto's dirty sheets and decided to do the same with Naruto's bed. As he reached towards Naruto's blankets, he saw a book half covered by Naruto's pillow. Curiousity taking over him, Sasuke took the book and studied it. It had a brown leather cover that was rough to Sasuke's touch and thin golden pages. Sasuke flipped the book open at a random page and began to read.

_The Origin Of The Angels_

_The origin of the angels began hundreds of years ago when a pure soul died when it wasn't supposed to. Two of the 9 almighty demon_s _(pg. 32) took pity on the miserable soul and gave it angelic powers (pg. 2) The soul used the powers too help living souls live their lives to the fullest. When the demons saw this, they continued to make pure souls into angels that served one of the two. A problem arised when a angel decided to misuse its powers and started to make chaos and wars. The angel made itself into a black angel (pg.88) and made it its duty to turn pure angels black too and take their powers. To this day the black angels still hide with the humans. The two demons decided to make another world, just for the white angels which will always exist for as long as they do, though many pure angels still prefer to dwell with the angels. The demons also decided to put the angels into groups. One group was were the guardian angels (pg. 44), the second was was warrior angels (pg.77) and the final were the nature angels (pg. 67). _

"Okay, I think I get the idea" Sasuke muttered, not really into history. He flipped to another random page and his eyes widened when he read the title.

_How A Angel Dies Or Becomes Powerless_

_Though angels are already basicly dead, they can become human or die again. When and angel loses its powers or get them taken away, they will become sick and die or become a fallen angel (human). The cause of many angels death are the dark angels who usually take pure angels powers and make themselves even more stronger. Also many angels lose their powers when they become in love with a human. Though it might get sick and die there is a chance it will get even stronger than before, a reason many angels don't allow themselves to get too close to humans. _

Sasuke quickly shoved the book back where he found it and ran back to his own bed when he saw the doorknob to their room open. He watched as Naruto walked in, looking extremely tired. Naruto placed a fox-shaped jewel on his desk and looked at Sasuke.

_Flashback_

Naruto woke up with a groan and quickly jumped out of bed. He had to talk to the Kyuubi _now_ before his roommate woke up. Naruto grabbed the fox jewel and ran toward the roof, ignoring his sore ankle. Normally it would have completely healed by now but something was holding him back. Something else he had to talk to the Kyuubi about. Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he found the doors to the roof unlocked. He clambered up the stairs and flung the other door open.The sun was just rising and Naruto had to use all of his willpower to not stop and watch. This time he looked _everywhere_ before placing the little fox onto the ground. The red rays of the sun hit the crystal making it glow a nice red color. Naruto sat down crosslegged and began concentrating. He kept on concentrating and...nothing happened. Naruto sat there feeling extremely stupid and frusterated. It was way too early in the morning and lets just say, Naruto was NOT a morning person.

_Warning: Swearing coming up._

"OKAY YOU STUPID FOX, GET YOUR FUCKIN LAZY ASS DOWN HERE SO I CAN TALK TO IT. IT IS WAY TOO DAMN EARLY TO DEAL WITH THIS BULLSHIT BUT I HAVE TO AND YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT TOO BECAUSE IF I'M MISERABLE IN THIS EARLY OF A MORNING SO ARE YOU. SO YOU GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I GO UP AND DRAG YOU DOWN HERE, YOU PIECE OF..." Naruto was cut of when the jewel began to glow a even brighter red that almost made Naruto look away.

_**What the hell do you want brat? And please refrain from swearing.**_ The growling voice said from the brilliant glow.

"Okay, you piece of poo, why the fudge didn't you fudgin come when I first fudgin summoned you, you mother fudger?" Naruto growled.

_**Well, it would seem that you lost almost all your powers and I had come to check up on you but judging your oh so wonderfull attitude you are fine**_

"What. Do. You. Mean I lost my powers?" Naruto said in a deadly voice.

_**Well, you do have some powers but yes most of it is gone.**_

"And why is that?"

_**You fell in love. Don't lie, I can feel it and see it in your eyes. So don't go blaming me. **_Naruto's eyes widened and he looked away.

_Do I really like Sasuke that much? _

_**I'll send Neji to get you and bring you here, too this world. As you know, if you do come back, you will never see this special person again and if you stay you probably will die.**_ Naruto nodded sadly, tears threatening to fall.

"When will he be here?"

_**In a month. A month to help the boy and leave. I need you here Naruto and I can't have you dying. **_ The glow dimmed and the only thing keeping it glowing was the suns rays. Naruto sat there softly crying and cursing fate. It took a long time for him to be able to get up again and walk back to his room, all traces of tears gone.

_End of flashback_

Naruto's mouth opened as if he was going to say something but he changed his mind. He turned away and walked to his bed instead. He clambered up the bed and curled up under his blankets. He didn't know what Sasuke was going to do and at this moment, he really did't care. He hated his life and he was freak'n dead already! He heard Sasuke patter over to him and felt Sasuke's hand shake him gently as if he was scared that Naruto was going to break.

"Dobe, you okay?" Sasuke whispered to him, concern clearly evident.

"Yeah, I'm good, just tired" Naruto's voice reasurred. Something in Naruto's voice made Sasuke not believe the blonde but he didn't push.

"Did you have breakfast yet?"

"No" Sasuke nodded to himself and went to the cafeteria to get them both food. Naruto just sat there thinking about what to do.

_If I stay here I'm more than likely going to die and if I go then I'll never see Sasuke again. _Naruto thought bitterly. _I can go, but Sasuke needs me and the Kyuubi said I was the only one who can help him. Of course he could be just saying that because he's too lazy to send anyone else..._ Naruto curled up into a tighter ball and shivered. Naruto began to get colder and colder making wish he had gotten more blankets. He made a mental note to do that later when he had the chance. Soon Naruto got fed up and he tore off his shirt. He gasped as the icy cold air hit his bare skin. Ignoring it, he gathered all of his energy and brang his his wings off his back. With a wide grin, Naruto happily wrapped them around himself and sighed as he felt warmth returning to his skin. Naruto yawned and lay back down, the warmth making him sleepy only to sit back up when Sasuke walked into the room. He was trying hard to balance two trays at once and was barely suceeding. Naruto quickly jumped off the bed and helped Sasuke out by grabbing a tray.

"Wow, hungry much?" Naruto asked innocently and recieving a glare in return.

"One of them is for you, Dobe" Sasuke said as he glanced at Naruto's wings curiously.

"Thanks!" Naruto said happily as he sat down on the bed. "Come on and eat with me!" Sasuke was about to say no but decided not to. It would be too awkward if he didn't so Sasuke climbed up onto the bed and sat down crossed legged. Naruto unwrapped himself from his wings and looked down at his tray which contained two pieces of toast with butter on it and a few pieces of golden hashbrowns.

_Well no coffee cake in sight so it should be okay. _Naruto thought as he took a bite out of the toast. He was delighted to find that it was crunchy and the butter made it taste good so he began munching away.

"You don't seem to eat much" Sasuke said as he slowly reached out and touched one of Naruto's wings. The wing flinched but stayed still under his hand. He was surprised to find them soft and have a slight furry feel to them. Sasuke saw Naruto watching him carefully and felt kind of bad that Naruto didn't trust him.

"Well, angels don't exactly need to feed, so I don't that often" Naruto said, his gaze moving back to his food.

"What does it feel like to have wings?"

"Kind of like having four arms I guess" Naruto said thoughtfully. Sasuke nodded and lightly tugged on Naruto's wings watching how the feathers ruffled irritably. Naruto quickly finished his toast and began on his hashbrowns. He was happy to find tham also crunchy but soft and moist in the inside.

_Okay, maybe breakfasts are okay._ Naruto thought as Sasuke let his wing go and started on his own breakfast. Naruto stopped eating and sighed.

"Look Sasuke, if you have any questions you can ask and I'll try to answer but you have to promise you'll keep the whole thing a secret and tell no one okay?" Sasuke stopped eating and looked him in the eyes.

"I won't tell a soul" Sasuke promised before eating the last of his breakfast. Naruto did the same and placed his tray down.

"Naruto, as for the questions I've already read the book under the bed, I hope you don't mind" Sasuke said in a apologetic tone. Naruto's eyes widened in anger then changed into defeat. He was hoping to tell Sasuke himself but now it was too late.

"So any questions?"

"How did you die?" Naruto quickly looked down. He wasn't expecting that question at all.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything from my past life even though all the other angels do. Kyuubi said that it was because something really bad happened before I died so I subconsiously don't want to remember" Naruto said in a quiet voice that had sadness and lonliness wovened in it.

"What are the two demons?" Sasuke asked quickly, changing the subject for Naruto's sake.

"Oh, theres the Kyuubi, the nine tails demon and my master...sorta my master and then Shukaku, the one tailed demon" Naruto replied happily.

"What kind of angel are you?"

"I'm a warrior angel. My job is too kick black angel ass's!!" Naruto said proudly, making Sasuke smile softly but he hid it by looking at his watch.

"We should get going to class" Sasuke suggested. He honestly couldn' care less about skipping but he would rather know the teachers first. Naruto pouted but nodded and sighed. They jumped off the bed and Sasuke waited as Naruto searched for a shirt. After a quick search, Naruto pulled out a blue tanktop and the hideous orange sweat shirt. Naruto folded his wings over each other tightly on his back and pulled the tanktop over them before doing the same with the sweater.

"See any wings?" Naruto asked, turning to Sasuke.

"Nope" _Just a delicious looking Dobe._

"Good" Naruto said happily as they began to make their way out the building and into the class building.

"What class do you have?"

"Math"

"So do I! We almost have the exact same classes" Naruto cheered making Sasuke smile yet again.

_**BSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBS**_

_**BFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFF**_

Hey everybody it's the third chapter and I hope that you like how the story is turning out. If you want to see anything in the story just tell me and I'll do my best to put it in. Love ya all bye!


	4. Dark Angel

**Chapter four **

**Dark Angels**

Naruto closed his eyes and slowly drifted of to sleep. This had to be the most boringest class in the whole world! Not only did Ibiki have a flat voice but he droned on and on. Sasuke watched as Naruto's breathing evened out and started snoring softly. Strands of golden hair fell onto his face and the sun coming from the window glinted off them. Sasuke swiftly swept the hair and tucked it behind Naruto's ear.Naruto looked so peaceful and quiet.

_He truely is a angel._ Sasuke thought fondly but he frowned as Ibiki walked up to Naruto's desk. The teacher poked Naruto in the head with a ruler and frowned when Naruto only stirred slightly.

"Mr. Uzumaki!" Ibiki yelled as he slammed the ruler beside Naruto's head. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he let out a loud yelp and fell down, chair and all. Naruto looked around startled and confused as everyone started giggling. Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's before traveling Ibiki's.

"Oh ummm sorry?"

" Mr. Uzumaki, I would greatly appreciate it if keep your eyes open and at least _pretend_ that you're paying attention!" Ibiki growled. Naruto nodded before he picked up the fallen chair and sat on it.

"Yes Mr. Ibiki" Naruto said innocently and Ibiki nodded and returned to the front of the class.

"Thanks oh so much for waking me up before he saw me!" Naruto quietly growled while glaring at Sasuke. The blue haired boy just shrugged and smirked before turning his gaze from angry blue eyes to Ibiki. Truth be told he was a bit upset at Ibiki for ruining the moment but what was done was done. Ibiki was back to talking about the beautiful wonders of Social Studies. Naruto slammed his head on the table and was about to fall asleep when the bell rang.

"Oh thank Kyuubi!" Naruto whispered gladly as everyone began packing their things. "What class do you have?" Naruto asked Sasuke, having already forgiven him.

"French"

"Awww I have math. My worse subject" Naruto pouted as they left the classroom and walked down the hallway. Naruto quickly spotted his classroom, glad that he didn't have to walk far.

"Bye Sasuke, I'll meet you in the cafeteria after class for lunch, okay?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto waved goodbye to him before walking into the classroom. As soon as his foot touched the floor he knew something was very wrong. There was a aura that told him to run and don't turn back. It was so strong he nearly did until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto spun around and was relieved to see Kiba's face.

"Hey, Naruto right? Awesome, now I don't have to face math alone" Kiba grinned and they both sat beside each other near the back. Naruto jumped when the bell rand earning him a weird look from Kiba.

"You okay?" Kiba said concerned.

"Y-yeah I'm a-okay!" Naruto said cheerfully, forcing himself to relax but inside, he was screaming as the teacher walked in and sat down on his desk. He was a tall man with waist long black hair but what scared Naruto the most was his yellow eyes that made him resemble a snake.

"My name is Orochimaru and nothing else. My job is too make your lives _miserable_ so I expect you all to be perfect..._angels_" Orochimaru's voice was deep and bone chilling and Naruto nearly screamed when Orochimaru's eyes met his. His heart skipped a beat and his body seemed to freeze.

_He knows I'm an angel I can feel it. Shit, he's a dark angel! B-but he's more stronger and well eviler! He's deadly and lives off of others pain and suffering. If I was too fight him now there is no doubt that he would kill me._ Naruto started shaking and inside he was full out panicking. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down when Orochimaru's eyes left his. Kiba watched him worriedly for the rest of the class as Naruto kept shaking lightly. Naruto forced himself to stay put and tried to pay attention to Orochimaru's voice.

When the lunch bell rang, Naruto grabbed his things and ran out of the classroom. He heard Kiba yell his name but he ignored it and ran to the boys dorm building as fast as he could, forgetting to meet Sasuke in the cafeteria. He scurried to the doors leading to the roof and flung the first one open. He closed the door and locked it before he ran up the stairs and did the same to the second door. He crawled to the edge of the roof and threw up. Panting he layed down on the rough floor and tried to calm his frantic heart. He felt cold sweat sliding down his face but he didn't care. He only cared that there was a dark angel in the school and he was too strong for him to handle. That fact alone was enough to bring tears to Naruto's eyes.

_This creature is too strong for me so I can't protect Sasuke or my other friends from him. If I can't protect Sasuke then what good am I? Damn it! Orochimaru, why does that sound so familiar? Wait, that's __The Dark Angel!__ The one responsible for the deaths of many angels! He's like the number one powerful angel alive but what's he doing teaching at a school? Fuck this isn't good not good at all. Everyone at this school is in danger. Why the hell am I so weak?_ Naruto felt a tear escape from his eye but he just ignored it and looked up to the sky. It was a nice sunny day with nice puffy clouds. _Now why can't life be like that? I wouldn't mind being in a shape like a dog._ Naruto sat up when he heard the door open but relaxed slightly when he saw it was Sasuke.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

Sasuke leaned against the door of the caf. waiting for Naruto who should have been there by now. He felt a finger poke him and turned, expecting it to be Naruto but was disappointed to find that it was only Kiba. Something was wrong with Kiba though, his face was full of worry amd concern.

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"No, he was supposed to meet me here"

"He was totally freaking out in math class and he literally ran out when the bell rang. You're his roommate, you should go find him" Kiba suggested and walked away. Sasuke frowned and began to go to the one place Naruto was sure to go, the roof. Sasuke started jogging, worry filling his head. He ran to the doors and got annoyed when he found them locked. Grumbling he took out two picks and quickly picklocked the door and ran up the stairs. He growled when he had to pick lock the other door to and he flung it open so it nearly flew off its hinges. He found Naruto lying down on his back and he was breathing slightly hard. There was also beads of sweat on his forehead and a tear had rolled out of his eye. Naruto immediatly sat up and wiped away the tears and sweat.

_Normal P.O.V._

Sasuke ran up to Naruto and looked at him worriedly.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Naruto refused to look him in the eye.

"Nothing" he muttered making Sasuke frown. The Uchiha sighed and sat beside Naruto and they both looked down from the roof to the people who were eating or just hanging out. Sasuke jumped slightly when he felt Naruto lean against him but he quickly recovered and wrapped a arm around him, letting Naruto get closer to him and he prayed that Naruto wouldn't see the light blush on his face.

"Naruto will you tell me what's wrong when you're ready?" Naruto nodded and buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder and smelt the aroma that was Sasuke. Naruto had long accepted that he did indeed like Sasuke but he didn't know how to go about this whole situation. Something in Naruto broke and Naruto started crying. All the feelings he had bottled up deep inside him exploded and let themselves known. He was surprised when he felt Sasuke lift him into his lap and hold him tightly. Naruto continued to cry and Sasuke did the best he could to comfort the blonde. He buried his cheek into Naruto's hair, smelling the scent of trees, and held Naruto as tightly as he could. He wanted badly to know what was wrong with Naruto but if he wasn't comfortable with talking yet, Sasuke wouldn't force him too. Naruto's sobs dimmed until he had fully stopped but he didn't move, not that Sasuke wanted him too.

"Do you want to skip the rest of the day since it's just an introduction day?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's hair.

"Do you have math with Orochimaru?" Naruto asked, there was something in his voice that Sasuke couldn't figure out.

"Yes, I believe so"

"Then yeah let's skip" Naruto said right when the bell rang. Naruto grinned, his whole face lighting up.

"What do you have in mind?" Sasuke asked as he smiled, happy that his angel was happy once again.

"I have the perfect idea" Naruto said with a peacefull look. "First we have to wait tell the grounds are completely empty"


	5. Walk In the Forest

**Chapter five**

**A Walk in the Forest**

Naruto and Sasuke waited patiently until they were sure that everybody was inside a building.

"Okay Naruto everyone is gone" Sasuke said wanting to know what the blonde was planning.

"Perfect" Naruto said, obviously exited as he pulled of his shirts and growled when his head got stuck. He started jumping around and Sasuke barely caught him before he jumped off the roof.

"Dobe! You're supposed to _unzip_ the shirt _then_ take it off" Sasuke yelled as he yanked the shirts off of Naruto head. Naruto grinned and scratched the back off his head as his wings spreded out and stretched.

"Oh, well, anyway wrap your arms around my waist"

"What the hell?!" Sasuke half yelled as his heart skipped a beat. Naruto gave him a "hurry up" look so he swallowed before doing what Naruto told him to do. He wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind so his body fitted between the wings perfectly.

"Okay no hold on tight" Naruto warned. Sasuke reluctantly did so, trying to keep from thinking of perverted things from his position. He felt Naruto's wings begin to flap and it fully hit him on what Naruto was planning to do. His arms tightened even more as he felt his feet leave the ground. Naruto's wings began to flap even faster and harder and Sasuke felt Naruto's hands on his arm as the started to rocket up to the sky. Sasuke shut his eyes and buried his face into Naruto's shoulder blades as the wind whipped his hair across his face. His stomach went into his throat when Naruto when Naruto suddenly stopped. Sasuke slowly raised his head and gasped when he saw the clouds underneath them. Naruto lazily flew with his stomach facing the clouds and his wings flapping only once in a while. Sasuke loosened his hold and looked down at the city and the crowds that were bustling about between the clouds. It was a beautiful sight to see the city from so high up. It was also relaxing, to feel the wind lightly playing with his hair, to be able to put his entire weight onto Naruto so it felt like he was lying down, it was truely magical.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I can see why you like flying so much"

"When it's night time, you can almost fall asleep it's so peaceful" Naruto whispered softly. "I actually did once and I banged into a building" Sasuke laughed softly, imagining how Naruto, a angel, would look like smashing into a wall. They were silent for a little while and Sasuke began to doze off.

"Okay, I'm going down" Naruto warned, breaking Sasuke away from his doze. Sasuke didn't look down as his hold tightened. He was glad that they didn't rocket down like they did when going up. He let go of Naruto when he felt his feet touch the ground and stumbled as everything spun. He felt Naruto catch him before he fell.

"Just stay still, this is natural for the first time" Naruto said calmly as Sasuke forced his vision to focus. Sasuke nodded and looked around to find that they were in a forest. The trees were large and healthy and the leaves made the sunlight dance around the leaf covered ground. Sasuke's eyes wondered to Naruto who was also looking around the forest. Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Let's go for a walk" He suggested and Naruto nodded as they began to walk in a random direction. Sasuke smiled when Naruto kept on holding his hand and didn't pull away. Naruto looked at Sasuke and grinned. Both of them heard a roaring sound and walked toward it.

"Look, it's a waterfall" Sasuke said pointing ahead. Naruto looked and saw a beautifull waterfall with sparkling water and fish swimming at the bottom. The actual waterfall was as big as the trees which were _high_.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Naruto yelled.

"Let's go swimming" Naruto stopped walking and shook his head.

"I'm scared off swimming" Naruto whispered.

"You don't know how to?" Sasuke asked as he turned to face Naruto, their hands still linked.

"No, I know how to, but last time I did I nearly drowned" Sasuke saw the fear in Naruto's eyes and he couldn't help himself, he hugged Naruto. Naruto gasped and his eyes widened.

"Look Naruto, I promise not to let you drown" Sasuke whispered softly.

"O-okay" Naruto stammered, a blush on his face. Sasuke let go off Naruto and took off all his clothes except for his boxers. Naruto did the same with his pants since he had left his shirts on the roof. They both took off their shoes and walked across the stoney shore and onto a cliff just above the deep water. Naruto looked at the water and grabbed Sasuke's hand who squeezed it gently. Without another thought, they both jumped into the water. Naruto was surprised to find the water relaxingly warm instead of icy cold like he was expecting. Letting go of Sasuke's hand and he dived into the water again.Naruto's eyes widened as he saw dozens of different kinds of fishes swimming so close to him he could touch them. There were so many colors, there was pink, blue, yellow, purple and even some orange fish. Naruto saw Sasuke going up for air and put on a pranking face. Using his wings to glide him up, he grabbed Sasuke's ankle and pulled him under. Sasuke let out a small yelp as he felt something around his ankle pull him under and he looked around until he saw Naruto laughing under water. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he hurriedly swam up to the surface. He took deep breathes before Sasuke suddenly lunged out of the water and tackled him under water again. The water softening their punches and kicks, they both started to play fight. They kept on fighting until they got too worn out to continue and the water began to turn cold. They swam back up to the surface and crawled onto the shore to rest. Naruto sighed happily as they lay down in the sun to dry.

It was a while before Sasuke finally suggested they should go. Naruto sighed and they both put on their clothes. Naruto shook out his wings, spraying the water everywhere. Sasuke laughed as he tried to block the water from his face.

"Naruto stop! You're making my clothes wet!" Sasuke gasped when he felt Naruto's arms wrap around him from his back and started flying upward along the waterfall. Sasuke cautiously put a arm out and felt the water hit it hard, making him retreat the arm. Sasuke felt his face go red when he felt Naruto's heart beat against his back. Naruto kept gaining speed until the burst out of the forest. Sasuke felt Naruto's hold tighten as the slowed and tilted so Sasuke was facing the ground. He realized that it was actually dark and the sun was just setting. He could see the city lights turning on and the parties starting as they flew above it. He was slightly disappointed when Naruto began to lower. He nearly screamed when Naruto suddenly dived down and landed on a windowsill just below the roof with Sasuke close to the window and Naruto balancing on the edge.

"The janitor is on the roof" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear softly before he could say anything. "What do we do?"

"Is our window open?"

"Yeah" Naruto said thoughtfully after a moment. Getting what Sasuke was getting at, he grabbed Sasuke again and quietly flew to their dorm. Loosening his hold he helped Sasuke crawl through the window first. Sasuke quickly helped Naruto who had to completely wrap his wings around himself because they were to wide. Sasuke pulled him in and they both landed on the floor.

"Well that was fun. Did you have fun today?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, we have to do that again" Sasuke said happilyand smiled when Naruto's eyes lit up. Suddenly Naruto yawned and he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm going to bed" Naruto said sleepily as he climbed up on the bed not even bothering to get under the blankets. Sasuke noticed that Naruto's wings were dead limp when Naruto usually held them high.

"What's wrong with your wings?"

"They're just tired" Naruto's voice sounded like he was nearly asleep. Sasuke sighed and went to his own bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

**BSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSF**

**BFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFF**

Naruto yelped when he fell off the bed. He felt a light pain shoot up his ass but he ignored it when he heard a whimper.

_Damn and it was such a good day._ Naruto thought bitterly when he saw Sasuke who was having another nightmare about his parents being killed. Naruto climbed up on the bed and crawled up to Sasuke's shaking body.

"Sasuke, wake up. It's me Naruto" Naruto said in a normal voice. Gently Naruto shook Sasuke until the boy woke up. Sasuke franticly looked around until his eyes focused on Naruto who began to wipe the cold sweat off his face with the blanket.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said groggily after Naruto took off his damp shirt. Naruto looked at, concern reflecting in his eyes before he gave a soft smile.

"Go back to sleep" Naruto whispered lying down beside him. Sasuke was too tired to argue so he turned onto his side so he was facing Naruto and closed his eyes. He felt Naruto pull him closer and hold him. Sasuke didn't mind, he moved as close as he could to Naruto's warmth and felt Naruto rub circle against his back. Naruto watched fondly as Sasuke's breathing evened out as he fell back to a deep sleep. Naruto kissed his forehead lightly before pulling a wing across their bodies for warmth. Naruto yawned quietly before closing his eyes and following Sasuke to sleep.

**BSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSF**

**BFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFF**


	6. Confrontation

**Chapter 6 **

**Confrontation**

Sasuke slowly woke up and felt something on his chest that prevented him from getting up. He looked down and smiled when he saw Naruto curled up on top of him with a wing wrapped around both of them. Sasuke shifted slightly to a more comfortable position and froze when Naruto moved and mumbled something before raising his head. He smiled when his sleepy eyes met Sasuke's alert ones.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Sasuke asked as Naruto moved his wing.

"Nope. I was planning to wake up anyway" Naruto yawned before sitting up and stretching. He yelped when he felt warm arms wrap around him and pull him close to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said timidly, his face completely red to his ears.

"Thanks for last night. You really don't know how much it means to me" Sasuke whispered, making Naruto smile happily.

"I was worried that's all" Naruto whispered, wrapping his arms around Sasuke in a short hug. Sasuke slowly pulled back and looked Naruto in the eyes. He studied the pure blue crystal color that looked at him in wonderment. Ignoring all of his common sense, Sasuke leaned down and his lips touched Naruto's.

_He'll either accept me or reject me but I want to know now._ He felt Naruto stiffen a great deal but he didn't pull away. Sasuke pulled back and looked at Naruto who had a look of confusion on his face.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto, I can't hide it any longer. I've fallen in love with you but if you don't feel the same way it's okay. I'm sorry..." Sasuke was cut off when Naruto pushed himself up and kissed Sasuke lightly. Sasuke closed his eyes as he savoured the feel of soft plush lips against his own. He found himself missing them when Naruto pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't say you're sorry you bastard because I love you too and if this is a dream and you wake me up, I'll kill you" Naruto growled fiercely making Sasuke smile out of relief and happiness.

"This is no dream" Sasuke chuckled.

"Good" Naruto said happily and frowned when Sasuke began to climb off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower"

"Okay, I'm going to stay here" Sasuke nodded and grabbed some clean clothes before leaving the room with a last smile to Naruto who smiled back. Naruto suddenly cried out as sudden pain seized his body and paralyzed him and making him black out momentarily. He lay rigid on the bed as the pain slowly disappeared, leaving Naruto breathless and sore. He looked at himself in shock when he found himself suddenly weak and paler. Shock was replaced by sadness as Naruto found his once beautiful wings gray and dirty looking.

"It has begun" Naruto whispered to himself, unaware of the bird on the open window sill. The bird was pure black, blacker than any bird on Earth and had pure bloodred eyes. When it saw Naruto lie back onto the bed it took flight and flew away.

Sasuke was smiling as he began to walk back to his dormroom, surprising many people. The same thought kept running through his mind, never stopping.

_I love him and he loves me back._ His thought was broken when he heard Kiba call his name and walk to him.

"Hey Sasuke! Is Naruto better?" Kiba asked, his concern making Sasuke mentally smile.

"Yeah, he's all better" Relief was evident on Kiba's face.

"Good. Can't have a friend dying on me!"

"He isn't gonna die any time soon." Sasuke said and Kiba nodded before going into his dormroom. Sasuke did the same and looked at Naruto who was still lying in bed, facing the wall. Sasuke smiled and crawled up into the bed and rested his head on Naruto's waist.Naruto yawned and sat up, making Sasuke do the same. Naruto frowned when he saw that Sasuke's hair was wet. Not wanting Sasuke to catch a cold, Naruto grabbed a nearby towel and began drying his hair. Sasuke closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Naruto rubbed the water out and not pulling out the hair as he tended to do.After deeming the hair dry enough,Naruto grabbed a brush and brushed Sasuke's hair, careful not to pull the hair. Sasuke opened his eyes and wondered to Naruto's wings. He frowned when he saw them limp and grey. Pulling away from Naruto and looking closely at the blonde, Sasuke saw that the boy was paler and looked a bit sick.

"Naruto, you look sick"

"No, I'm fine. It's a angel thing... I get weak at some point of the month" Naruto lyed expertly, seriously not wanting Sasuke to worry. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto knowing full well that Naruto was lying but if the blonde didn't want to tell him yet he wouldn't force him too.

"You'll tell me if you needed help though right?" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Sasuke, I'll tell you if I ever need help" Naruto promised as he lay down on his back.

"Good" Sasuke growled as he pounced on Naruto and straddled the blonde before he began to kiss and lick every inch of skin that he could get at. Naruto began to giggle and laugh as the contact began to tickle him.

"Sasuke STOP!!!" Naruto begged when he failed to push Sasuke off. His wings began to flap around them and tried to throw Sasuke off but failed miserably.

"Hmmmm, someones ticklish" Sasuke said in a thoughful voice as he brang his fingers upward and began to poke Naruto in the ribs softly but enough to make Naruto feel it. Naruto let out a girlish shriek and tried to roll over but Sasuke was to heavy to overthrow. Just as Naruto was about die from laughing to hard, there was a knock on the door forcing Sasuke to get off Naruto and climb down the bed. Naruto wrapped the blanket around himself and lay on the bed flat so whoever was at the door wouldn't see him unless they walked in before Sasuke opened the door.

"Hello how may I help you?" Sasuke asked politly.

"Is Naruto here?" Naruto froze when he heard the cold voice that was unmistakabley Orochimaru's.

"No he's not here right now is there anything I should tell him?" Sasuke asked, remembering that Naruto's wings were out.

"Tell him to come to my office immediatly. It's urgent"

"Okay" Naruto heard Sasuke close the door and sighed, forcing himself to relax. Getting up, Naruto grabbed a black hoodie and pulled it on before walking to the door.

"I'll be back" Naruto said as he hugged Sasuke who instantly hugged back.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Sasuke watched Naruto walk down the hallway and frowned. He didn't know why but he felt like something bad was going to happen.

**BSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSF**

**BFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFF**

Every step that Naruto took were small and cautious. Naruto kept his gaze ahead and didn't dare pause in his walk, knowing if he did his bravery would snap. Naruto could feel himself start to shake in fear and he dug his nails into his palm to stop. Naruto slowly walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Orochimaru's classroom. Naruto took a deep breath before knocking three solid times.

"Come in Naruto" Orochimaru's voice rang out.

_**Run! He'll kill you! **_Naruto's inner voice screamed out but Naruto ignored it and opened the door. Naruto ignored his inner instincts and walked up to Orochimaru who writting on the chalkboard. Orochimaru put down the chalk and turned to Naruto with a giant grin and eyes flashing dangerously.

_Great, for him it's Christmas came early and I'm the present._ Naruto thought grimly.

"You know Naruto, when I became a teacher all I wanted was have a undercover job. Now imagine my surprise when a angel wlked in, a _warrior_ angel no less" Orochimaru said as he began to circle Naruto, making the blonde shiver but stayed still. "Normally, when I find a angel I drain their powers to make my own stronger or turn them into black angels forced to work for me but for you, I have a much better idea" Orochimaru stopped in front of Naruto before grabbing the blondes neck and slamming him into a wall. Naruto cried out in pain as he felt the pressure on his neck increase."You see Uzumaki, I know of your relationship with that Uchiha brat and so do _all_ of my dark angel slaves. So you'll die if you stay because of your love or he'll die if you try to leave. Either way. I. Win." Naruto could feel his consiousness slipping as Orochimaru's hand choked him. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Orochimaru's smirking face.

**BSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSF**

**BFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFF**


	7. Itachi

**Chapter 07**

**Itachi**

Naruto jolted up and sat up quickly before looking around. He was confused to see that he was in his room and in his bed. He winced as he ran his hand around his neck where Orochimaru had held him. It was sore and pain would shoot from it when he moved his neck too much or touched it.

"Oh you're awake." Naruto looked and saw a pissed off Sasuke at the doorway.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as Sasuke walked to him.

"What's _wrong?_ I could ask you the same thing! Orochimaru had to carry you here because you passed out! Luckily he thought it was just stress or something and didn't send you to a hospital! What the fuck would we have done if someone else had seen you and carried to the hospital and the doctors saw your wings? You said you'd tell me if you need help and right now, you need fucking help!!" Sasuke yelled clutching Naruto's shoulders tightly. Naruto winced and looked down so Sasuke couldn't see his eyes. Sasuke took a ragged breath and loosened his hold on Naruto's shoulders. "Look Naruto, I didn't mean to yell at you but I was so _worried._ I couldn't breath at first when I saw Orochimaru carrying you under his arm I was so _fucking worried_. If you need help please tell me." Sasuke finished as he kneeled in front of Naruto.

"Sasuke I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you. Please don't hate me, I won't do it again" Naruto whimpered softly, scared that Sasuke hated him. Sasuke sighed and hugged Naruto close to him and placed the boy on his lap.

"Naruto, I can never hate you, I love you too much. Just never worry me that much again okay?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's hair and he felt Naruto nod into his shirt as an answer. "Good. Is there anything you want to talk about?" He felt Naruto shake his head violently. "You still want to meet Kiba and the gang later?"

"Yes," Naruto answered after a while of thinking. "I'm going to take a nap okay?"

"Okay mind if I join you?" The blonde nodded and they both lay down with Naruto curled against Sasuke. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back and felt Naruto relax a great deal. Naruto leaned into the touch as he drifted off too sleep. Sasuke watched Naruto sadly for a while.

_Why don't you talk to me Naruto?_ Sasuke thought sadly before going to sleep.

**BSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSFBSF**

**BFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFF**

Naruto slowly woke up and looked at Sasuke who was still sleeping. Naruto watched him sleep for a few minutes before sighing.

_You may look peaceful but you're still haunted by your past. This is all Itachi's fault, but why did he do it? Did he just want to kill and his parents were there? If that's the case why didn't he kill Sasuke? Hmmm I guess I need to meet someone._ Naruto carefully and quietly crawled off the bed so he wouldn't wake Sasuke up and walked to his closet. He opened it and dived into the pile of clothes he was too lazy to clean up.

_Damn it! I __**have**__ to remember to clean this up, it's so __**stinky.**_ Naruto thought as he finally pulled out a jar containing dust. The dust was pink but in the sun it would glitter different kinds of colors. Naruto walked to Sasuke as he opened the jar and took out some of the dust. He was surprised to find it soft and warm as he sprinkled it on Sasuke. He watched in amazement as the dust was absorbed into Sasuke as soon as it made contact. Even though Sasuke didn't move or give any signs, Naruto knew the dust was working.

_I knew I would need the dust someday. They all laughed but know who's laughing huh? Man, I have got to stop watching movies. _Naruto thought as he walked to the middle of the room and bit his thumb. He let the drop of blood hit the floor and sighed before screwing up his eyes in deep concentration.

_Damn I have nearly no energy left and I can't seem to recharge it. I only have enough for this spell and one more. This isn't good, if I lose all my energy well, I'll die. _Naruto thought sadly as the blood expanded and transformed into a swirling portal.

**"Angel summoning, Gaara of the Sand!"** Naruto chanted and waited anxiously. If Gaara ignored his summoning, Naruto would have wasted his energy for nothing. Naruto nearly cheered out loud when a boy his age rose out of the portal on a cloud of sand. The boy had red hair, cold green eyes that could intimidate anyone and the kanji for love on his forehead tatooed in blood. The boy also had bloodred wings that were longer than Naruto's.

"Gaara, thank Kyuubi you're here! I need to call in a favor." Naruto said excitedly making Gaara's eyes narrow in annoyance.

"Naruto, first you disappear for months, then I hear they made you into a guardian angel which I hope is the reason you're in a room with a boy sleeping and now you're asking me a favor? This better be good." Gaara growled at Naruto.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to return soon, but first I have to help this kid." Naruto explained while pointing at Sasuke. Gaara studied Naruto carefully before speaking.

"But you don't want to go do you? You like this kid and that will explain your sickly appearance." Naruto looked down in defeat.

"Right as always Gaara. I'm losing my powers so I need your help. I need to find a Itachi Uchiha, big brother of Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara nodded before taking a small mirror from his pocket. The mirror had a silver frame mixed with sand and had a clean reflection.

**"Itachi Uchiha."** Gaara said and the mirror began to shine as if it was reflecting light. It quickly dimmed and instead of it showing the reflection of the room, it showed the reflection of a lake's shore. By the lake was a mini Sasuke wearing a black cloat with red clouds. What interested Naruto most was Itachi's pure red irises that held so much hatred and coldness.

"This the guy?"

"Sadly, yes. Uh one more thing. Do you think you can get me too him?" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. He winced as Gaara sighed.

"I'll do anything. You saved me from becoming a black angel and I owe you." It took a moment to remember what Gaara meant. A few years ago, Gaara got mad at a angel for saying something about his family and Gaara nearly killed him. Naruto had intervened before it got that far though and it took an hour long battle to calm Gaara down. Naruto had actually forgotten but it was apparent that Gaara hadn't.

"Cool." Gaara made the portal that he had gone through disappear and replaced it with a pile of sand. Naruto and Gaara stepped onto the sand and let it suck them into it. Naruto kept his gaze on Sasuke until he completely disappeared with the sand.

Naruto sighed out of relief as he and Gaara rose out of the sand. No matter how many times he traveled like that he could not get used to the feeling of your body getting ripped apart and then patched together. It was a very discomfortable feeling but it got them to their destination faster. Naruto looked around and gasped. The lake they were at was beautiful! The sun reflected off the water making the clear water sparkle and glow. There were as many kinds of fish in the lake just like the waterfall. Naruto couldn't keep looking at the lake since he had spotted a tall man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it standing by the edge. Naruto reluctantly walked up to the stoic guy and stood beside him and looked at him while Gaara stayed where he was too watch for any signs of danger from Itachi. Naruto saw that the man resembled Sasuke an many ways except this man had longer hair that he tied in a long ponytail and his face showed that he was clearly older. Itachi just stayed where he was and didn't give any signs of knowing that Naruto was beside him, making Naruto nearly screamed in frusteration.It was just like how Sasuke used to be and it drove him crazy.

"Are you an anti-social nutcase too!!!!!" Naruto yelled making the older man turn to him and stare. It wasn't usual that someone just comes up to you and yells at you for being anti social.

"Yep." Itachi turned his gaze back to the lake, deciding he didn't care anymore. Naruto's jaw opened and his eyes widened.

_I was wrong. He's even __**more**__ anti-social than Sasuke! _"Uh okay. I need to talk to you. It's about Sasuke." Naruto said, deciding that if Itachi didn't want to talk, he should just go right to the point.

"What do you want with Sasuke?" Itachi growled as he turned to Naruto again, only this time there was a killing intent around him. Gaara's sand instantly was around them, ready to attack if needed.

"Will I'm kinda sorta his guardian angel." Itachi glared at him trying to figure out what the boy meant and wondered why he was the one to attract the crazy ones. Naruto sighed and pulled of his hoodie and showed Itachi his wings. Itachi stared at them without emotion on his face though in the inside he was surprised but years of hiding your emotions trained you to hide your emotions in _any_ case.

"So you want to know why I killed his parents?"

"You make it sound like they're his parents and not yours but yes, I would like to know how they died" Itachi glared at him ferciously making Naruto back away.

"I never will think of them like my parents despite my their blood in mine. I killed them for Sasuke before they could treat him like they treated me. They were heartless bastards and Ill never regret killing them."

"How did they treat you?"

"They abused me and that's all you need to know." Itachi paused for a moment, the memories rushing in."If I had let them live with Sasuke, he would probably be dead by now." Itachi sighed and the killing intent disappeared and the sand relaxed a bit."Look, you better look after Sasuke. I've done my best when he was living alone. I gave him money and food making it like it was the government. The last thing I could do is send him the pamphlet for the boarding school. I can't look after him now that he's in boarding school so you'll have to do it." Naruto nodded and suddenly hugged Itachi surprising the man. Naruto looked Itachi in the eyes and smiled.

"I promise you that I will look after Sasuke." Naruto let go and walked back to Gaara, not seeing the little smile on Itachi's face. Gaara and Naruto disappeared in the sand, leaving no evidence that they were there in the first place. Itachi stared at the spot they had disappeared into before looking at the lake again.

"I'm sure you will." Itachi whispered the wind carrying his words far away.


	8. Day Off

Author's Chapter Notes:

Yeah I'm so sorry for the wait for this chapter...I got a really bad writers block that I think is totally gone now. So enjoy this chappie!!

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter  
Day Off 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto sighed as he walked back to his room. He didn't want to see Sasuke quite yet not after what he heard from Itachi.  
'Hey Sasuke! I saw Itachi who's innocent! So please don't kill him!'

'Heya Sasuke I found your brother so don't kill him because he's innocent.'

'Hey Sasuke, your bro's innocent so don't kill him.'

'Ooo I got a headache. I can't tell him I saw Itachi because he'll flip! He'll kill me. No he'll demand to see Itachi then hell kill me.' Naruto slowly opened his door where Sasuke was sleeping. 'He's going to hate me.' Naruto thought as he lifted the bucket of ice cold water he had gotten earlier and poured it on top of Sasuke. The raven jolted awake and looked around. Seeing Naruto carrying a empty bucket and glared.   
"I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't and I saw you humans do that in a movie." Naruto said with a innocent face and nearly laughed when he saw Sasuke look at him like he was a idiot.   
"What time is it?"  
"Uh 5:00."  
"Well let's get ready to meet the gang." Sasuke savored the words. Since he was anti-social he rarely hanged out with people. Naruto nodded as he went back to the closet. Sasuke frowned.  
'Naruto's acting the same but I feel that somethings off.' Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto. "I'm taking a shower."  
"Kai I'll see you in a bit." Naruto called out. Seeing that Sasuke was out of the room, Naruto climbed up on the bed and looked out the room.   
'Sasuke's brother cares about him but I can't tell Sasuke that. I need Sasuke to get over his brother and over his parents death. But my real priority right now is to get Sasuke closer to other people so when I leave he isn't alone. Though I wish I could stay with him forever I can't. I have to still be a warrior angel since this guardian angel thing is only temporary or until he killed Orochimaru at least.' Naruto sighed and leaned his head on the cold wall. Unknown to him, Sasuke was standing at the doorway watching Naruto carefully. Sasuke became worried when he saw Sadness and slight confusion on Naruto's face. Emotions that shouldn't be seen on the blondes face.  
"Naruto what's wrong and if you say nothing I swear I'll strangle you!" Naruto jumped and stared at Sasuke as if he were a ghost.  
"Sasuke? I thought you were taking a shower?" "Well I'm not so answer the question." Naruto sighed and looked out the window. Sasuke quickly climbed up on the bed and lifted the blonde onto his lap. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, making the blonde shiver when he felt Sasuke's hot breathe t his cold neck.  
"Naruto talk to me." Sasuke said in a pleading voice. "You promise not kill or hurt me?"   
"I promise." Naruto took a deep breathe before he started to talk.  
"Well I know what happened to your parents. Naruto whispered and felt Sasuke stiffen. "I found out during one of your nightmares. I know it was your brother who did it and you want to kill him but I don't want you to be become a murderer. I know it's selfish of me to say but if you kill him I'll have to leave you." Sasuke took a long shaky breathe before he answered.   
"I-I'm not mad but I wish you had told me sooner. I-I don't want to be a murderer and I won't...I won't kill...Itachi if it means you will leave. I... I promise." Naruto turned around and hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke felt some sort of regret about giving up his dream it hit him in the heart but if he had to choose between Itachi and Naruto he would choose Naruto. He was glad that Naruto was happy and he hugged back tightly. They stayed like that for a moment but a knock on the door ruined the moment. Naruto jumped off the bed growling and he slammed the door open. His jaw dropped to the ground when his eyes met Gaara's.  
"Gaara please don't be offended but WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" Naruto yelped making Sasuke frown. Sasuke jumped off the bed and saunter to Naruto before he wrapped his arm around the blonde and looked at Gaara pointedly.   
"Naruto who is this?" Sasuke asked in a fake sweet voice.  
"Uh this is Gaara he's-"  
"I'm one of his angel friends." Gaara finished receiving a weird look from both Sasuke and Naruto.  
"I'm Sasuke." Gaara nodded in acknowledgement before he turned back to Naruto.  
"I just wanted to tell you I am now enrolled in this school and I'm now in the room beside you."  
"What?!!!" Naruto shrieked eye twitching. Gaara in class...doing homework...listening to teachers orders...does not compute...  
"I'm going I need to unpack." Gaara said as he walked away.  
"We should get going." Sasuke informed Naruto who was still staring at the spot where Gaara had stood. Sasuke slapped Naruto on the back of his head, snapping the blonde from his daze of Gaara killing all of hos teachers.  
"What?"  
"Idiot we should get going." Sasuke repeated slowly.  
"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and began to pull him away.  
"Hey! Wait up!" Naruto stopped and saw Kiba running towards them. "Glad I caught you in time! I need to tell you that we aren't going to the p.n.e but going to that memorial park with the lake."   
"Okay..." Naruto said as he gave Sasuke a confused look.  
"I know where it is." Sasuke said with a bored expression.  
"Great I'll see you there." Kiba said as he ran off. "What's the memorial park?"  
"A very well known park is all." Sasuke said as he led Naruto out of the building. "But it's far away so we'll have to take the bus."  
"...What's a bus?" Sasuke gave the blonde a strange look.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

Yeah short chapter but I don't have enough time to type more. The next chapter will be short tooo but I'll try to make the next next chapter longr. See ya!!!


End file.
